harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Courtroom Confrontation Part Two
Part Two of the Courtroom Confrontation. Bill Wolff: "This...is Harpers Falls. The first part of Harpers Falls, is brought to you by Ivory. 99 and 44/100% pure. The soap that floats. You get a pure and natural clean when you lather up with Ivory." Molly Wainwright was burning with pure rage as she was forced to sit and endure all the harsh words that these people in Harpers Falls were throwing at her. This confrontation was set up by Bryan and Anyssa Forson, and by Dylan Harper. The judge, an old half-wit from Boston, in Molly's mind, had her handcuffed, so she couldn't hit any of them or throw things at them when they dared to say things. She was now forced to have to sit there and listen to them confront her. There wasn't anything she could do to stop it. This is so insane, she sulked, I'm not even allowed to answer in defense of my gentle fun and jokes! They are supposed to yell and scream at the most wonderful woman in the world! I don't have to stand for this! I will walk out of this room and that is exactly what I will do! Molly got up and started for the door, but Ashlea Frazier's voice stopped her, "Don't even DARE to set foot outside of that door!" she yelled. "Why not?!" Molly shot back, "I have a right to walk out of here anytime I want to!" "No, you don't!" Judge Haverford said firmly, "Bailiff, shackle her ankles, so she cannot walk out of here." "I won't let you do this to me!" Molly screamed as the bailiffs put the ankle shackles on her. "GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME, DAMN YOU!" Molly screamed, "I DON'T HAVE TO STAND FOR THIS!" "You will, because I say so," the judge said. She then looked at Ashlea, "You may continue, dear," she said. "You're a worthless two-bit whore," Ashlea said, as if Molly's attempted walk-out didn't faze her, "you've done nothing but foment heartbreak and chaos, and you WILL be stopped!" Ashlea stormed down to the gallery. The next to come up was Michael Harper, the head of the family. He burned a hard glare into Molly. Although she didn't outwardly show it, she flinched. "You are a worthless piece of nothing!" Michael began in fury, "You've had it in for my family for the longest time, mostly aimed at my son! Never mind the fact that you killed my nephew's first lover; then you murdered one of my niece's co-workers, then you murdered two little kids who did NOTHING to you. You're NOTHING, Molly Wainwright! NOTHING! "This town was founded by MY ancestors," Michael continued, "MY ancestors, Wainfilth, not your's! Harper Industries, Harper Academy; the town name, it is HARPER! It is NOT the town that will bow and scrape to a demented and delusional little twat who knows next to absolutely NOTHING about anything at all! You are a sleazy sneaking conniving murderer, and I just HOPE for the day that you FINALLY face up for the crimes you have committed. You are worthless, and I hope you BURN in hell for what you did to me, my family, my friends, and the rest of this wonderful community! BURN IN HELL, WAINWRIGHT! You've lost! You've lost, you were always a loser, you're a loser now and you will always BE a loser! Now get used to the fact that is what you will ALWAYS be!" Michael stormed off the stand and went right to his wife, whom he loved with all his heart, and kissed her with passion. He also gave a salute to Angela Mercier, and to his daughter, Aileen. He hugged both Angela and Aileen. He then looked at Rosemary and Hannah, his two girls he loved with all his heart and hugged them both. Then he took his only son. The son he loved with every fiber of his being, and hugged him with such love that he had never thought he had. Shelby noticed that Michael had tears in his eyes as he held Dylan close to him. Only one other time had Michael ever cried. That was the day Dylan was born. "I know I've not said it much, Dylan, my son," he said softly, "but I do love you." "And I love you too, Daddy," Dylan said, hugging him tightly, tears streaming down his face as well. Despite his free-spiritedness, and the bond he had with his mother, he loved the solid strength that he could only get from his dad. Dylan hadn't called Michael Daddy since he was a child, but this was a call for it. Molly, sickened by the display, couldn't throw anything at that spoiled idiot. So what if his last name was Harper? So what if this was the town that his ancestors founded?! This was HER moment, and she had every right, and she was being held against her will! "THIS IS A KANGAROO COURT!" Molly screamed, "I WILL NOT BE DENIED ANY LONGER! I WANT MY SAY!!! I WILL DEMAND MY SAY!" Judge Haverford rapped her gavel. "ENOUGH, WAINWRIGHT!" she screamed back at her, and the bailiff came up with a gag, and tied it around her mouth. She struggled, and tore around, but she was immobilized for the time being! (Mid-break announcement. Bill Wolff: "Stay tuned for the next part of Harpers Falls.") Bill Wolff: "And now, the next part of Harpers Falls. This portion is brought to you by Gain. The detergent that gives you one of the best cleans of all. Gain, the smell of clean." "You've been warned twice, Wainwright," Judge Haverford said angrily, "I will NOT warn you a third time. Shut up, and listen to these people!" Next up was Molly's arch-enemy, Sheila Watkins. Speaking on behalf of both the Harpers and Watkins. "This is a rarity, Wainwright," Sheila said as she shot a glare at her hated enemy, "you bound and gagged, so you can't be shooting off your big mouth. For once in your miserable, perverted, and lying life, you have no choice but to sit there and listen to those you've no liking for. For the record, you keep screaming that you are an honors graduate of Harper Academy; that you were the school's woman of the year, all four years you attended. I have the records, from the school office, mind you, that state that you are NOT a graduate of Harper Academy. You were expelled from Harper Academy for cheating on your math final and then by threatening me for turning you in; and you then were sent to Poshly Academy. Another thing, you were NEVER considered Harper Academy's woman of the year! EVER! The four years you attended, the Women of the year were Angela Corson; Elia Wicks; Virginia Templeton and Janet Sauerbury. Not ONE year of those four years were you even CONSIDERED or even NOMINATED as Woman of the Year! So, that brazen lie has been finally disproven once and for all!!" Molly struggled angrily, her cherished dreams were being shattered by her hated enemy, and she couldn't even answer her! "Not only that," Sheila said, "you brazenly broke into my sister's best friend's house and shattered her sense of security! And for what reason?! Because her father, who was protecting his daughter, had the bravery to tell you where you could go! That was the only crime she had ever committed. You are NOTHING to me, nothing to this town, and I curse the day that you ever came back from whatever rock you slithered out from under to this town! If I had my way, you wicked evil bitch, I would kill you with NO guilt whatsoever, but I am not like you. I don't kill people for fun! I don't kill people because they dared to 'displease' me. Unlike you, you heartless harpy, I have a heart, I have a soul, because I care for people I love, unlike you! You kill because you enjoy it! You kill because you feel NOTHING but hatred for those you think are your inferiors! Well, let me give you a news flash, you piece of rotten filth, YOU are the one who is inferior here! Not us! Not anyone in this town, but YOU! You think you love yourself! I highly even doubt that! You make me sick, Molly Wainwright, and I hope you finally get exactly WHAT you deserve!" With that final shot, Sheila walked down from the stand. She walked right by her Uncle Michael and Dylan. She went to Dylan and kissed his cheek, "I agree with everyone's saying," she said, "We will walk over fire to protect you, Dyl." Coming up next was Alex Corwin. His british calm was in direct contrast to Molly's struggling to break free of her shackles. "You're lucky that you're trussed up and cannot move," he said coldly, "I speak not just for my gran, my mum, my sister, and the rest of my family, but also for my love, my spouse, the main reason my life has any meaning. The love of my life, as you Americans say, my beloved Dylan. You've threatened him; harmed him, and terrorized him so badly, that I never thought he would ever get out of it. Those scars you inflicted on my beloved and his family, which is also MY family, will never heal. They will, in some ways, but in other ways, they will not. You've heard the evidence that Sheila announced, that you were NOT a graduate of Harper Academy; nor were you EVER woman of the year! You can't deny it! You're a malodorous woman, and you can't ever win! I know I speak for my family AND for Dylan's family, ALL of them, when I say, you are a bloody worthless old cow, and I can't EVER find any use for you. Begone from us, and the town will be safer for it!" With that, Alex stormed down to the gallery and in full view of Molly, knowing full well that would make her even angrier, he grandly kissed Dylan and held him close. "Like your dad said, my precious Dylan," he said softly, caressing his hair, "I love you with every fiber of my being. I am so proud that you are my spouse, and I will always protect you and love you." Dylan kissed Alex, "And I love you too, sweetheart," he said softly, his voice full of love. Molly, getting madder by the minute, struggled even harder, and her eyes were shooting fire. DAMN THEM! she thought, getting more and more enraged, HOW DARE THESE STUPID AND WORTHLESS PEONS MOCK ME WITH THEIR SICK AND SAPPY EMOTIONS AND COMPASSION?! I AM THE MOST FANTASTIC WOMAN IN THE WORLD! WHEN I BUST OUT OF THESE DAMNED SHACKLES, I WILL MAKE SURE NOBODY SURVIVES! I WILL BE THE WINNER YET! The next person to come up was Aileen Mercier, "You can keep trying to break free," she said, amused at Molly's brazen attempts to break free, "but I assure you, your attempts will be very fruitless! Those are handcuffs made out of solid steel, you stupid slut! You can't break out of steel! The ankle shackles are made of the same thing! So struggle all you want to, dear! You'll never break free! And I have a news flash for you, much like my cousin Sheila had for you too, you wicked evil bitch! Everything these people have said, is 1000% the God's honest truth; and take my word for it, they are honest. Their honesty isn't questioned. Your's however, missy, has been questioned, numerous times I might add! I will not allow you to harm any of these families again! You tried offing me with concentrated Cobra venom, which goes to show how your arcane and demented little mind works! Your attempt to kill me was a miserable failure, thanks to my cousin, Mark Harper! You're nothing to me, nothing to the people of this town, and NOTHING to my beloved half-brother, Dylan! I hate you, Molly Wainwright, more than I've ever hated anyone in my life, and I can't even look at your face, it makes me sick! Burn in hell, you wicked bitch, because NOBODY likes you!" Aileen stormed off the witness stand and, like her dad, Sheila, and Alex before her, came over to Dylan and hugged him with all the love she had in her heart. Although she had mocked him herself for so many years, she knew deep down inside that her half-brother was very very special, and she loved him dearly for those differences. "I love you, Dyl-pickle," she smiled, remembering the affectionate nickname she had given him when they were little kids, "I always will, and never forget that." She then kissed his cheek, and smirked at Molly, with a look of triumph in her eyes. Molly still struggled, and her eyes were burning with anger. She would NOT allow this insanity to continue, but there was nothing she could do but to endure it! The Courtroom Confrontation continues on the next Harpers Falls. Bill Wolff: "Join us each weekday at this time, for the continuing story of Harpers Falls." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes